Start of Something New
Old Friends Somewhere past the A small boat floated lazily across the ocean, seemingly completely dormant. The only sound to be heard was the wind pushing against the sail, and the calls of birds in the distance; at least, that was until a massive crash and the sound of cracking wood rang out. The hull of the ship had ripped open, flooding water into the lower regions of the vessel at a rapid pace. The wild waves and force it carried caused this boat to crash against the terrain. As it did, the body that had been within the boat was tossed to the front of it. "Arrgg.." The brown-haired boy spoke, rubbing the back of his head after finally awaking. Rising so that he could get a view of the surrounding area, he had no idea where he had been. "Where the hell... Damn my head hurts. All I can remember is that guy turning into some other guy. And then I passed out. Did I, win?" He slowly stood to his feet, holding the side of the small boat to keep himself up. He stepped over it to finally touch the land, something he hadn't done in quite some time. As he stepped from the boat his appearance came whole. His jacket was filled with holes near the sides and blood. While leaning against a nearby rock to keep himself, he heard a shout from nearby. Peeking around the island, he noticed a Marine ship which lacked a mast. "Well, ain't that bout a bitch."He mumbled while heading towards the ship. It would take long for him to reach it and he used all of his strength to climb aboard it. Near the front of the ship, Zack had noticed a bag that looked strangely similar to his own. He squinted his eyes trying to stabilize his vision. Running over to the backpack, he opened it and in it were tons of different contents. From the medkit his mother had given to him before he left, the gadgets made by Thatch, to the seastone bullets he'd stolen from the Marine ship. An unwelcoming noise could be heard in the distance, reaching for his wounds he hide behind the ship’s wall, looked over it, and discovered another ship to be headed his way. "Finally, Whiskey Peak is on size", Deanna thought from the foredeck, her gaze pointing the horizon. A city of cacti bigger than entire houses, and seas of alcohol to drink on. Maybe that was a place she could people and ships worth of her dime, instead of the bunch of pussies she was accompanied by. Sure, she should be thankful for the how they treated her wounds, but the Amazon suspected they wouldn't be so kind if she wasn't a full head taller than any of them, armed with kris and capable of transforming into a dinosaur the size of a tank. Deanna sighed; she had fought Vortigern just one or two days before, and she already missed the Marine. What class, what mettle! What armor and what stupendous fight! Two great warriors, a knight and a lady gave their all in a match to death; one Deanna won by the skin of her teeth. Even though she had lost her vessel in the process, Deanna couldn't help but wish for another match of that caliber, right now! And maybe her wish was to be granted. Focusing her gaze on the beach, she noticed the wreckage of a ship bearing the Marine insignia. A ship probably gone astray not too much time before, given that it was in relatively good condition. Deanna lifted her eyebrows; perhaps she could find something useful in the wreckage, stocks of food, ammunition or even money. Given how she pretty much forced her current chauffeurs to bring her to the closest island and to mend her wounds, she didn't feel like asking much more. Guess her sense of morality was a bit of a pain in the ass, sometimes. The ship reached Whiskey Peak wildest shores soon after. "Well, boys, it was fun when it lasted and yadda yadda yadda. Try to build up some real muscle before getting in a new adventure. See you later or never!" She jumped from the deck with a shout on the boot-topping; from there she walked to the vessel, humming some stanzas of Bink's Sake. Zack continued to conceal himself underneath what was destroyed off the deck. He made use of a piece of the ship's wood, ducking his head behind it as he heard heavy footsteps approach. "Damn." He thought to himself, looking down at his injured abdomen, clinching the area of the pain. He quickly looked over the front of the ship, all he could see was the dirt of the island. He wanted to sling his body off the ship so that he could evade the unknown foe, but was not prepared to take more damage than what had already been done. Frozen in his steps, he began to drip sweat down his face and pushed up against the wooden board to try and conceal himself further. "That damn Marine!" He thought to himself, cursing Middwun for the battle the two fought. "Imma' have to try and kill em." From the palm of his hand a bone grew out of it like a knife, courtesy of his devil fruit ability. While still holding the side of his rib with his right hand, he leaped across the wreckage holding the blade bone in his left hand aiming right at the one who'd boarded the ship. Deanna reaction to the attack was as fast as lightning; she drew her blade the instant she noticed the bone sword flying to her head, and pushed it with a swatt of Kris. So the ship had other visitors, and they were coming for her. The fallen blade made a strange thud on the wooden deck, rather dull for a knife of metal. Deanna looked at it closer, and found it was not made of metal at all: rather, it was a large, sharp bone stick. Was it launched by another eater of those mystical Fruits, one similar to that she had eaten? Maybe things were really going to be as exciting as she hoped. "You know, your attack is very sloppy". The young amazon commented, whistling. "You won't never get a piece of me if that is your best shot. Come at me, and face me like a true warrior!" Deanna opened her arm, welcoming the new challenger with all her heart and soul. Without a thought, Zack quickly reached behind to his hip where he held his favorite flink lock revolver. As he gracefully landed back onto the deck of the ship he aimed the barrel directly at Deanna and pulled down on the hammer. It was then he managed to notice just who exactly she was, forcing his eyes to open wide at her appearance. "Deanna?" He asked out loud, dropped his gun to the ground as he had to grip his side from the pain of moving his body any further. With the blood leaking from his side like a faucet, he continued to question. "What are you doing here?! Why aren't you on Amazon Lily?!" His second question he shouted at her as though he were the girl's brother or something. The bass in his voice increase exponentially. "Z-Zack!" Deanna surprise matched that of the boy, and so did her worry when she spotted red stain smearing on his back. She rushed to Zack's side, trying to help him stand better on his feet. "What are you doing here? Can't you see you are leaking blood all of your side?" Deanna hand jerked to her purse, searching from the few medicines she had taken as a souvenir from her fetchers. She wasn't a trained medic, but had somewhat of an experience on mending wounds by herself. After taking some sterile gauze, she ripped apart Zack drenched sterile clothers and tried to wash it with her jug of water. "Your wound doesn't seem too profound, but I can sense you have got a bullet on your side". Deanna uncharted a large chunk of gauze and ripped apart with her teeth. "Now stay put lemme give you a proper treatment, before we get to Whiskey Peak and go to a doctor. You should thank the gods I've managed to get here from the Reverse Mountain in short time, pal; otherwise, you might have gotten in serious troubles".